Chapter 1
の |romaji = Gotōbun no Hanayome |cover = The Bride Fuutarou Uesugi |volume = 1 |pages = 52 |date_released = August 9, 2017 |anime_episode = Episode 1 |new_character = Fuutarou Uesugi Itsuki Nakano Raiha Uesugi Ichika Nakano Yotsuba Nakano Miku Nakano Nino Nakano |previous = One-shot |next = Chapter 2 |arc = Nakano Quintuplets Arc}} の |Gotōbun no Hanayome|eng=The Quintessential Quintuplets}} is the first chapter of the 5-toubun no Hanayome manga series and the first chapter of Volume 1. It shares the same story as the original Oneshot but featuring slightly different character designs and longer storyline. The English version of Chapter 1 can be read free at Kodansha Comic official site. Cover Page(s) * Color Spread: All five Nakano Quintuplets in their school uniform: Ichika, Nino, Miku, Yotsuba, and Itsuki (counterclockwise) * Color Page: A woman in a wedding dress holding a flower bouquet. The groom is partially shown in the background. * Title Page: same as the Color Spread. Summary High academic scores, thrifty attitude, and a loner. Fuutarou Uesugi is that kind of guy. Because of his family's financial situation, he accepts a tutor job offer with the promise of five times the normal pay. He is shocked to find out that the students he will be tutoring are quintuplets: Itsuki and the girls he'd met before — Ichika, Nino, Miku, and Yotsuba. Story Impact * Fuutarou meets the Nakano Quintuplets. * Fuutarou's family circumstances are revealed. Chapter Notes * Fuutarou meets The Bride during high school. * Fuutarou lives a frugal lifestyle. He also has a calculative mind. * Fuutarou prefers solitude, his friends remark that Fuutarou is "by himself again". * Itsuki's prominent accessories are two star-shaped hairpins. * Itsuki's polite speech and manner are first shown. * Itsuki cares a lot about eating manner. * Itsuki asks Fuutarou to tutor her, to which he rejects. * Fuutarou owns an older model candybar phone. * Fuutarou's Dad is the one who found him a tutoring job. * Uesugi Family has a debt. * A rich family moved into town recently. * Itsuki is a transfer student, and is assigned to the same class as Fuutarou. * Itsuki's former school is Kurobara Girls High School (Black Rose Girls School in the English version), an elite school typically attended by rich families. * Itsuki is noted to be "cute" by her classmates. * Ichika refers to her and other girls (who sit near Itsuki) as "pretty girls". * Ichika's prominent accessory is a single earring. * Ichika is able to deduce that Fuutarou is currently "targeting" Itsuki, just from a single glance. * Ichika calls Itsuki "Itsuki-chan". * Ichika has a bold personality, her usual clothing involves her cleavage slighly shown. * Ichika labels Itsuki as someone "earnest/diligent". * Ichika's first impression of Fuutarou is that "he's a bookworm who doesn't have a girlfriend". * Ichika's "big sister" traits are first shown when she refers to herself as "onee-san" to Fuutarou and asks him to consult her. * Yotsuba calls Fuutarou "Uesugi-san". * Yotsuba's prominent accessories are a green ribbon and a big tie. * Yotsuba's excellent eyesight and kind attitude is shown for the first time, she notices a test paper Fuutarou dropped and returns it to him. * Yotsuba's poor academic abilities is first hinted and shown, she gets a zero for a test. * Yotsuba's first impression of Fuutarou is "someone gloomy and doesn't have many friends". * Yotsuba's frank attitude is first shown, she asks Fuutarou to apologize by himself. * Yotsuba's good manner is first shown, she tells Fuutarou to say thank you to those who helped him. * Miku wears black stocking, while Nino wears white stocking. This can be interpreted as the first indirect hint of their rivalry. * Miku's prominent accessory is a wireless headphone that has a triangle-shaped design on both sides. * Miku refers to Itsuki as "someone who is not her friend". * Miku & Nino call Itsuki as "Itsuki". * Nino's prominent accessories are twin butterfly-shaped ribbons. * Nino's aggressive traits are first shown and her protectiveness is first hinted, she directly confronts Fuutarou without hesitation. * Nino's first impression of Fuutarou is "someone persistent and not popular". * Itsuki (and the Nakano Quintuplets) live on the 30th floor of a high-class apartment building. * Fuutarou's first impressions of the girls: ** Ichika: has eyes that seem to see right through you ** Yotsuba: simpleton ** Miku: can't get a read on ** Nino: self-righteous * The building has a helipad on the rooftop. * Itsuki, Nino, and Ichika wear a handbag, Yotsuba a sports bag, and Miku a ranzel. * Itsuki reveals that she and the other girls Fuutarou met today are quintuplet sisters. * The Bride is one of the Nakano Quintuplets. * Fuutarou refers to the day he met the Nakano Quintuplets as a nightmare. Characters List of characters in order of their appearance : * Fuutarou Uesugi (first appearance) * The Bride (first appearance) * Itsuki Nakano (first appearance) * Raiha Uesugi (first appearance) * Ichika Nakano (first appearance) * Yotsuba Nakano (first appearance) * Miku Nakano (first appearance) * Nino Nakano (first appearance) Quote * "When someone picks up something for you, you say thank you!" - Yotsuba Nakano Trivia * This is the first chapter of Volume 1, and there is a scene of one of Nakano sister saw a half-naked Fuutarou. In the last chapter of Volume 1, Chapter 5, Fuutarou sees a half-naked Nakano sister instead. * The first few pages of the first chapter in the Second Year Saga, Chapter 1, is about Fuutarou and his bride in their wedding ceremony. The last few pages of the last chapter in the saga, Chapter 68, is also about Fuutarou and his bride in their wedding ceremony. * Fuutarou makes a reference to Ninomiya Kinjirou, a prominent 19th-century Japanese agricultural leader, philosopher, moralist, and economist. * Itsuki is the first Nakano Quintuplet to mention the "First Come, First Served" rule. * Itsuki has a habit of placing both of her hands in front of her body throughout the series, which is first shown this chapter. * Itsuki's running gag is about her gluttonous trait, which is emphasized several times in this chapter (various dishes for lunch, Fuutarou's insult, a second bread, and Nino's belly fat remark). * Records: ** Itsuki is the first Nakano to be introduced. ** Ichika is the first Nakano whose hand is held by Fuutarou (technically, he touches Itsuki first). ** Yotsuba is the first Nakano to see Fuutarou half-naked. ** Itsuki is the first Nakano to get a "Kabedon" from Fuutarou. * One of the Author's trademarks, a panel focusing on shoes (and feet, by extension), is first shown in this chapter. Most of the time, they signify various intents or emotions. See Negi's Shoe Panel ** page 22: blocking path ** page 26: taking off shoes ** page 34: blocking path ** page 37: exerting power * When Negi draws the Nakano Quintuplets together in one panel, they are positioned in a different order from time to time. See Nakano Quintuplets Formation ** page 46: Nino, Miku, Yotsuba, Itsuki, Ichika ** page 48: Ichika, Yotsuba, Itsuki, Miku, Nino ** page 52: Nino, Miku, Itsuki, Yotsuba, Ichika Site Navigation